Sable
by Marginale-ment
Summary: Un Ginji qui fait une petite mission mais qui tourne bizarrement. C'est quoi un harem ? Lemon


Un petit OS pour vous faire patienté de Gothic romance et puis l'idée me trottait dans la tête ^^

* * *

Ginji était dans le Honky Tong. Tout seul. Il se lamentait. Ban l'avait laisser quelques heures car il devait absolument terminé quelque chose de louche et mystérieux. En attendant, lui s'ennuyait ferme. Natsumi n'était même pas là et Pore devait se coltiner le service, ne lui parlant donc pas. Il soupira pour la septième fois en une minute. La petite cloche du Honky tong sonna une énième fois faisant râler le tenancier. Ginji ne leva la tête que lorsque la personne se mit tout près de lui. Un sourire vint sur ces lèvres.

- Clayman ! Bonjour !

- Bonjour Ginji. Ban n'est pas là ?

- Non. Il est partit faire je ne sais quoi.

- Ah … Mais je suppose que je peux tout de même t'en parler même si ton partenaire n'est pas là.

- Une mission ?!

- Oui. J'aimerais que vous alliez me récupérer une boîte se nommant «coffret des sables». Elle est chez l'un de mes rivaux mais se sera une mission très facile à vrai dire, même pour moi, mais je suis débordée et je dois partir en Chine ce soir.

- Pas de problèmes ! Je me charge de l'affaire !

- Tu ne veux pas attendre Ban ?

- Non ! Tu l'as dit toi même que cette mission est facile alors je vais laisser Ban-chan tranquille.

- Très bien. Voici l'adresse. Fais attention à toi et si possible, reviens dans une heure.

- Ce sera fait miss !

Ginji sortit du café tout guilleret. IL se dirigea vers la maison, sauta le mur, fouilla et dénicha la boîte en moins de dix minutes. Pour une fois que une de leurs missions ne partait pas en vrille ! Il était de nouveau dans la rue, le coffret à la main. Il y avait pas mal de monde autour de lui et il décida de prendre les rues adjacentes. Aucun danger de toute façon. Enfin presque. Une boite de nuit se situait dans cette rue et un amas de cadavres de bouteilles gisait par terre. Le blond était tout absorbé par le fait de réussir enfin une mission, seul, sans problèmes, avec l'assurance d'avoir l'argent, et tout ça sans être blessé ! Il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Il avait posé le pied sur une bouteille et elle-ci avait roulé, le faisant tomber. Le coffret chuta sur le sol et s'ouvrit. Ginji resta prostré sur le sol, quelques secondes. Il se détestait. Il se releva en grommelant. IL prit le coffret entre ces mains. Le coffret n'avait rien et très peu de sable s'était déversé sur le bitume. Il se pencha. Il prit du sable dans sa paume. Le sable était rose. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Il s'éveilla au son d'une drôle de musique. Il ne voulait pas bouger. Le goudron était étonnement doux et moelleux. A vrai dire, il faisait également étrangement chaud pour un décembre, voir très chaud. Il ouvrit les yeux. Où était-il ? De lourdes tentures couvrait les murs. Il était allonger sur des peaux de bêtes et des coussins de soie. Il s'observa. Il était torse nu et portait une sorte de jupe blanche. Des bracelets en or entouraient ces poignets et chevilles et il portait un collier. Il ne se souvenait pas faire dans le travestissement. Une femme entra.

- Sa majesté désire-t-elle quelque chose ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?! Il y avait comme un truc qui clochait là.

- On est où ?

- Dans le harem majesté.

- Hein ?!

- Oui. Celui du palais de Karnak.

- Et euh … C'est où Karnak ?

- Allez-vous bien votre altesse ?

- Oui, oui. Hum … Apportes moi à boire s'il-te-plait.

- Ce sera fait selon vos désirs votre majesté.

Dans quoi s'était-il fourré ? La femme revint aussi vite qu'elle était partit.

- Je vous apportes aussi de la nourriture mon roi.

- Oh Oui !! Merci !

Enfin une bonne chose. Plusieurs femmes très dévêtus entrèrent dans la pièce. Le blond sentait du sang couler le long de son nez. Elles s'approchèrent de lui. L'une commença à masser ces épaules, une autres lui apporta des fruits et lui donnait directement dans la bouche, et la dernière se mit à jouer du luth. Finalement, il se trouvait très bien ici. Dommage que Ban ne soit pas là, il aurait été au paradis. Celle qui semblait être le servante en chef lui parla de nouveau.

- Désirez vous que je fasses entrer vos concubins et concubines ?

Gnéé ??!!

- Euh oui.

Ça voulait dire quoi concubins ? Amis ? Il n'était pas contre les voir, même si il portait une jupette. Une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes entrèrent. Il rougit instantanément. Ils étaient tous presque nus, apprêtés comme des rois et reines et d'une beauté à faire tomber à genoux à n'importe qui. Il ne les connaissait pas. Ils n'étaient donc pas ses amis. Mais alors, qui sont-ils ? Il n'eut pas le temps de demander. Une poignée de gardes se postèrent devant lui.

- Votre altesse ! L'une de vos dernières acquisitions tentait de s'enfuir. Nous l'avons rattrapé majesté.

IL crut qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque. Un des gardes tenait Ban à genoux, en lui tirant les cheveux. Les yeux de Ban le regardaient avec défi.  
- Voulez-vous qu'on le châtie votre altesse ?

- Hum non, je vais discuter avec lui.

Ils s'inclinèrent et tout les serviteurs et servantes sortirent de la pièce. Il n'était pas le seul habillé bizarrement. Ban portait aussi une jupe blanche mais plus courte que la sienne. Ces cheveux ne portaient pas de gel et semblaient soyeux. Un bracelet en argent représentait un serpent et enlaçait son avant-bras. Les yeux bleus étaient toujours dédaigneux. Il s'approcha.

- Hum …

- Discutez hein ?!

Le faux Ban ricanait. Lui ne comprenait rien du tout. Discuter, c'était discuter non ? Puis il se souvint de la phrase du garde. Votre acquisition. Est-ce que Ban lui appartenait ? Et tout ces gens ? Mais dans quel but ? Cela fit enfin tilt dans sa tête. Oh Mon Dieu ! Ils ne pensaient tout de même qu'il allait coucher avec Ban ?! C'était … pas bien. Le faux Ban le regardait toujours, bien qu'il avait l'air un peu déconcerté. Bon, ça faisait juste cinq minutes qu'ils s'observaient en chien de faïence. Il devait entamer la conversation.

- Euh … ça va ?

Aucune réponse ne vînt. Ok... l'imposteur semblait le détester. Mais pourquoi ? Bon, il est vrai que de se faire traiter d'objet ne devait pas être agréable. D'ailleurs, il était contre l'esclavage et toutes ces conneries de mafiosos. La vente d'humain, il trouvait ça immonde, surtout celle des enfants. A ces pensées il se sentit sale. Ces gens lui appartenaient-ils vraiment ? Dans ce cas.

- Tu es libre.

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il s'attendait plutôt à un «à genoux» ou à «vas te mettre sur le lit». Depuis quand les rois étaient-ils … gentils ? Était-ce une ruse pour l'amener dans son lit ?

- Je ne vous crois pas.

Le blond ne pensait pas qu'il mettrait sa sincérité en doute et il ne s'attendait pas à cette suite là. L'esclave vint vers lui et l'allongea sur le lit. Ses lèvres se pressèrent sur celles du souverain. Ginji était rouge de gêne et tentait vaguement de repousser le garçon au-dessus de lui, pas qu'il n'aimait pas ça, au contraire, mais le vrai Ban n'aurait jamais fait ça. Le baiser cessa enfin, soulageant et frustrant Ginji à la fois. Les yeux bleus étaient perplexes.

- Vous … Vous voulez réellement me libérer ?

- Oui.

- Je ne vous plais pas ?

- Hum si, enfin non, si mais … je tu …

- Vous êtes étrange.

Ginji rigola doucement. Oui, c'est vrai. Mais comment pouvait-il être complice d'esclavage ? Le Ban de cet époque avait beau lui plaire très fortement, il ne pouvait faire ce genre de chose. C'était tout bonnement du viol. Ils restèrent comme ça, le brun à cheval sur le blond. Le temps paraissait suspendus. Ginji ne put rougir encore plus. Il ne fallait pas que Ban reste trop longtemps sinon … A son regard c'était trop tard. IL obligea l'ancien esclave à bouger de son corps et il s'écarta. Ces foutus jupes ne cachaient rien ! Il sentit le regard insistant de l'autre dans son dos. Un frisson traversa son corps.

- Faites moi l'amour.

Il crut qu'il allait mourir tant ces reins étaient en feu. Il se retourna lentement pour rencontrer deux orbes d'un bleu intense. Il était trop désirable. Il s'avança vers lui.

- Je .. je ne peux pas. Tu ne le veux pas réellement, je le sais tu veux …

Il fut de nouveau coupé par un langoureux baiser. Il y répondit aussitôt. Il se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il avait toujours rêvé de ce genre de contact avec Ban, seulement avec Ban. IL caressa le torse offert tandis que deux mais taquines chatouillaient ces flancs. Il le pressa à aller sur le lit, s'enlaçant sur les draps si soyeux, tout comme la peau de Ban. Ginji passait sa langue sur le corps pâle, cherchant à en imprimer les moindres détails dans sa mémoire. Il le fit se retourner, ayant finis de parcourir son ventre. Il continua ses sillons chaud sur le dos aux muscles fins, cambrant le corps délicat. Il arriva au creux des reins le parcourant de baisers volages. Toujours ces si beaux yeux qui le regardaient envoutés par le désir. Cet instant était unique il le savait, et il ne ferais rien pour le gâcher. Ils s'embrassèrent encore. Les minutes passaient, rendant leur envie presque insoutenable. Ils ôtèrent les pagnes lentement, se dévoilant l'un à l'autre. Ginji se releva légèrement, voulant profiter du spectacle. Ban était nu, allongé de tout son long. La lumière des bougies et l'odeur lourde et enivrante des parfums rendaient la scène très érotique. Le blond prit un fruit et le glissa entre les lèvres roses du brun. Celui-ci mordilla légèrement les doigts au passage, sensuellement. Le sexe du blond était dressé au maximum et il voyait bien que c'était la même chose pour son acolyte. Il devenait presque impatient. La violence de ces envies lui fit un peu peur mais il oublia vite ce sentiment lorsque l'autre caressait ses épaules. Il chercha rapidement du regard ce qui allait l'aider à passer une nuit de rêve. Il prit un petit pot se trouvant sur un guéridon et l'ouvrit. Ce qu'il cherchait. Une huile aux senteurs exquises. c'était somme toute le lubrifiant de leur époque mais avec une odeur agréable. Une odeur qui lui faisait penser à l'amour. Le brun l'attira à lui et il commença à oindre leurs bas-ventre. Un petit gémissement lui parvînt. Il enlaça brusquement l'esclave, soufflant bruyamment dans son cou. Ils restèrent étroitement collé, s'embrassant. Le sexe du blond se vers l'antre chaude qu'il voulait. Il le pénétra lentement, ne voulant pas lui faire de mal. Il sentit le corps se crispé mais se détendre très rapidement. Il entama de longs va-et-viens. C'était à la fois doux et violent. Il le désirait ardemment, mais il s'intimait des gestes lents. Il voulait que cette nuit soit magnifique, aussi magnifique que l'être qu'il était en train de posséder. Deux mains caressait son dos, montrant son plaisir. De doux sons parvenaient à ses oreilles, légers mais bien présent. Ils l'envoutaient et il devait de plus en plus se forcer pour se restreindre à aller lentement. Un souffle chaud vint chatouiller sa lobe.

- Prends moi fort …

Il obéit à la seconde près, le murmure ayant eu plus d'impact que si il avait crié. Il accéléra. La sueur ruisselait et rendait ces gestes saccadés. Mais le plaisir augmentait à une vitesse fulgurante. Les mains dans son dos se firent dures et les gémissements s'étaient transformés en râles de plus en plus rauques. Ils s'embrassèrent, perdant leur souffle, s'étouffant de plaisir. Malgré la fin qui était proche, Ginsi se retenait encore, voulant absolument que son partenaire jouisse avant lui. Il fut soulagé quand le brun se crispa brusquement en poussant un gémissement puissant. Il s'enfonça en un dernier coup puissant et s'effondra, repus. Son cœur battait à en perdre son rythme. Ils restèrent cinq minutes comme ça, reprenant leur respiration, savourant le brouillard de l'orgasme. Il s'endormit.

IL se réveilla au Honky Tong. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il déduisit du fait qu'il n'était plus dans la chambre royal. Avait-il rêvé ? Une main caressait son front et il se rendit compte qu'il était allonger dans la chambre du bar. La main était douce. Il regarda à sa droite. Ban.

- Ban-chan ?

Un sourire lui répondit. Ban était bizarre. D'habitude, il n'était pas aussi tendre. Il voulut se redresser mais le brun l'en empêcha. Il se coucha près de l'empereur, scellant ses yeux dans ceux chocolats.

- Bien dormit ?

- Que s'est-il passé Ban-chan ?

- Je dois te dire la vérité. C'est … C'est moi qui est fait tout ça. J'ai demander à Clayman de te donner la mission. En réalité, le coffret m'appartiens, enfin, appartiens à ma famille. C'est un coffret qui sert à créer une sorte … de monde parallèle. Ce qui s'est passé en Égypte, c'était vrai et à la fois faux. Le Ban de là-bas, c'était moi. Je … Je voulais …

Il ne finis jamais sa phrase, Ginji ayant compris. C'était un test. Un simple test pour voir si Ginji partageait ses sentiments. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait fait passer ça pour un rêve ou un cauchemar dû au sable. Mais la réponse avait été clair. Ginji aimait Ban et Ban aimait Ginji. Ce n'est pas pare que Ban paraît être le plus fort qu'il n'est pas faible du cœur. La peur de tout perdre, mais il avait gagné et Ginji caressait ces cheveux.

- Dis Ban-chan ?

- Hum ?

- On retournera en Egypte ?

Un sourire franc et heureux, peut-être un brin coquin.

- pourquoi pas ?

* * *

Alors ?! Pour une fois que je suis satisfaite de mon lemon ^^


End file.
